


Converstaions In the Dark

by otter_in_221b



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When resting for the night Kili decides to have an important conversation with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converstaions In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Gimleluh= My star of stars  
> Men lananubukhs menu= I love you

            Travelling with Thorin’s company was no easy task. Days became longer, resting became a small luxury that we were afforded. The only thing that kept everyone going was the thought of being in Erebor once again. To reclaim the homeland that was wrongfully taken from us.

            What made this journey all the more worth it was getting to know Kili. He became your everything in the short time you have known each other and you assume that he felt the same though he never confirmed this for you.

            Eventually night had come and it was finally time to lay down for as much rest as one can get in the middle of the woods.

            You lay down, closing your eyes, hoping that sleep will come soon. Just as you were to make your decent into slumber, you feel a presence in front of you. Opening your eyes, you see none other than Kili.

            “Is it alright if I lay down next to you?” he asked innocently.

            “Like you even have to ask,” you reply with a laugh.

            You slowly close the space between your two bodies, Kili bringing his arms around you, pulling you in even further. 

            Your face in his chest you try to speak, but all that is coming out is a jumbled mess.

            “What was that, Gimleluh?” he asked pulling your face up so that your eyes met.

            “I was saying that…I really enjoy this,”

            “And by this you mean?”

            “Being here, with you, having your arms wrapped around me. It feels right,” you answer shyly. Looking at his face you are unable to tell how he feels. You feel the corners of your mouth turn downwards, unintentionally letting him know that you are upset with his lack of response.

            Kili leaned forward, planting a light kiss on your forehead, then slowly moving down he captures your lips in his, moving his hand so it intertwines with your hair. You pull each other closer, deepening the kiss. A rush of emotion passed between the two of you, making you feel as if you were the only two people in the entirety of Middle Earth.

            You pull apart, both gasping for the air you had denied yourselves in the heat of the moment.

            “Does that answer your question?” he asked so matter-of-factly.

            “What question?”

            “I could see in your face that you wondered if I had felt that same about being here with you,”

            “Well…I may have….entertained that thought, but-“

            You words were cut off by another kiss, one filled with longing and enough love to sustain you for the rest of your life.

            You pull away placing your head back on Kili’s chest. With exhaustion beginning to consume you, you fight to keep your eyes open, because if you were to close them, morning would come too soon.

            “Men lananubukhs menu” he said in a hushed voice as to not wake you.

            “Huh,” was all you could reply with.

            “Men lananubukhs menu,” he said laughing as he placed a kiss on your head.

            You push away ever so slightly from Kili, looking into his eyes, smiling  “Men lananubukhs menu,” You then pulled him in for one final kiss before being awake became more of a burden. You snuggle in closer, hoping that you never have leave this place, that morning will never come, and that you will always have to love of Kili.


End file.
